


did a full 180, crazy

by oworestias



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Online Shopping, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Quarantine, Threesome - F/M/M, hanging at home, social distancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oworestias/pseuds/oworestias
Summary: has anyone else been doing crazy amounts of online shopping since quarantine started bc
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Yachi Hitoka, Matsukawa Issei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 21
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonobread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonobread/gifts).



> shout out to @Tonobread who commented on the other fic I did w this pairing a million years ago and asked for a lil sum more bc here it is lol 
> 
> (thank you for commenting on my fic the other day/week it was very very sweet and it made quarantine a little easier for me, so I hope this does the same for you)
> 
> enjoy y'all

Yachi was looking through her bag for her keys when the elevator doors opened. She found them as she rounded the corner and spotted a man outside her door and stopped in her tracks. 

“Hello! 28C?” The man turned and Yachi spotted the package in his hands. He glanced at the address and pulled out a scanner to check the package off before placing it on the doormat. 

“I’ll sign for you, more sanitary.” He didn’t glance up from the machine as he scribbled quickly with the stylus before putting it back in his pocket and making his way back down the hall. Yachi stood politely against the wall and waited for him to pass her.

“Thank you. Stay safe!” He glanced back and nodded his thanks. Yachi picked up the package and held it under one arm as she opened the door and made her way back inside. She could hear Dua Lipa’s new album playing faintly from the small speaker in the bedroom as she shut the door and the kettle beginning to boil in the kitchen. She pulled off her boots and found her fluffy sliders where she had left them in the entryway. She grabbed the package from where she left it behind her, grabbing a stray scissors off the coffee table as she walked down the hall to the bedroom. She pushed the door open and spotted Hanamakki lying against the pillows. The familiar sound of New Horizons was playing softly from the switch in his hands. He glanced up as she came in before focusing on the screen in front of him.

“Oooooh. What do we have here?” His tone was curious. He didn’t look away from the game.

“It’s for me this time.” She said, giggling at the face he made as Yachi heard the tell-tale sound of wasps being knocked from a tree. She sat criss-cross on the bed beside him, pulling the package into her lap. The scissors glided through the plastic packaging easily. Yachi dumped the contents onto her lap, rolling the plastic into a ball and tossing it unsuccessfully into the trash can across the room. Makki managed to make it inside a villager’s house before being stung. He paused the game and sat up from the pillows, looking over his girlfriend’s shoulder to see what she bought. 

“That looks cute. Dress?” He rested his chin on her shoulder so he could get a good look. She hummed affirmingly and picked up the bag with the dress inside. It was a white shirt with jewelled buttons running down the middle from collar to hem. It wasn’t technically a dress, but with Yachi’s height it wouldn’t be an issue for her. Plus she could pair it with her loose blue jeans if it was cold. She passed it to Makki who oo-ed and ah-ed behind her. He loved sparkly things so she knew he’d appreciate the button detail. 

“You’re gonna look so good in this, baby.” He kissed her cheek quickly before resting his chin back on her shoulder to see the rest. She blushed a little at the compliment. Even though they’d been dating for several months now, they lived together for god’s sake, she still got embarrassed sometimes when compliments came her way. 

“He’s right, Hitoka. That looks sick.” Matsukawa leaned in the doorway with a tray in his hands. Yachi could smell the buttered toast from her place on the bed. It was still early, and she realised she hadn’t had breakfast before she went to the corner store to get toothpaste and milk before they ran out. Since quarantine started they took turns going to the store as sparingly as they could. The three had been stuck inside for what felt like weeks now, but Yachi knew it was less than a month. 

Matsukawa placed the tray on the bed and sat beside Yachi, taking the dress from Makki’s hands for a look of his own. Makki grabbed a piece of toast and mumbled through a full mouth, “next one, next one.”

Yachi found the seal and opened the next item. It was a long sleeve black shirt with moons down one sleeve and one on the back. It wasn’t her usual vibe but she thought of Makki when she saw it and had to add it to her cart. Makki’s eyes lit up immediately when he saw it. He wiped his hands on his sweats quickly, ignoring Matsu’s eyeroll and held it up for the three of them to see it. It was oversized. Matsu could tell it reminded Yachi of Makki’s style. All of his shirts were oversized, weird prints, and mostly black. 

“Babe. This is fuckin’ cool.” Makki nudged Yachi with his shoulder. She smiled at Matsu, amused. He handed her a cup and took a sip from his own. Matsu had slowly weaned Yachi off her much needed coffee that she desperately clung to in college. Now she drank green tea with honey. Even though she put up a fight, she loved her coffee, she had to admit it suited her better.

Matsu reached into the mess of plastic on Yachi’s lap and pulled out a small bag, ripping it open with his teeth. Inside were simple gold hoops with cute drop down gem hearts. They were a soft pink. Perfect for Yachi’s dainty features. 

“These are such a vibe.” Matsu held them up to her ears for a better look. Makki leaned over to see. He whistled low in agreement.

“Yoooo, should we be frolicking in a meadow?” 

“That’s the dream.” Yachi nodded in agreement. She handed Makki a package and opened the last one herself. It was a cropped white cardigan. This was more her style. She felt like she suited light colours and muted tones more and her closet mirrored it. 

Makki laughed and reached for his tea. It had cooled down since Matsu had made it. Makki finished it in 5 big gulps. He stood up and took Matsu’s empty cup, snagging a slice of toast on his way to the kitchen. Matsu fell back against the sheets.

“Hey, you.” He pulled Yachi back into his arms, squishing the new clothes between their bodies. “You’re gonna look so good in all of these.” He kissed her sweetly and watched her cheeks turn a little pink. He loved that even though they’d done this a million times, she would still blush like a schoolgirl. He kissed her again. And again. And again. He would never get tired of how soft her lips were. Before she moved in with them, him and Makki would lie in bed and wax poetic about how soft she was, how small she was, how much they wanted her. 

“So, do we get a fashion show?” Makki came back to the bedroom with a piece of chocolate between his teeth. He dropped onto the bed beside Matsu and stretched. They both knew how much Yachi l o v e d trying on her new clothes for them. She sighed against Matsu’s mouth and kissed him one last time before standing up. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hold up, I think there's some whiskey left." He winked at Matsu, "fashion show! fashion show! fashion show!" Makki chanted, jumping up and jogging to the kitchen to investigate the alcohol situation. Matsu laughed and turned back to Yachi. 

“He does know it’s not even lunch time, right?” Matsu laughed again. She had her back to him as she slipped out of her grey sweatpants. Matsu loved the way she looked in them. They cut off just above the ankle and made her butt look incredible. She pulled her sweater over her head, dropping it into the laundry basket as she sat on the edge of the bed with her hands covering her chest. Yachi seemed to have given up on bras since they’d been stuck inside. It made Matsu smile. They'd seen each other naked more times than he could count, but Yachi still had vague notions of protecting her modesty. She reached for a slice of toast and munched on the now cold snack while they waited for Makki to come back. One arm was lazily covering her breasts. She sighed happily and lay back against Matsu's thigh. Matsu could see her left nipple. 

“Ginger ale or ice tea?” Makki yelled from the kitchen. They could hear the sound of glasses clinking with ice. Yachi hummed around the mouthful of toast in her mouth. 

“Ice tea, please!”

“Ginger ale for me, babe.” Matsu was playing with Yachi’s hair and staring at the ceiling contentedly. Her hair was way longer than how she wore it when he first met her in high school. Apparently when she started college, her roommate was obsessed with American movies and showed her Clueless. Yachi said she took one look at Cher and decided it was her new hair goals. It was long, nearly past her breasts now, and so  _ soft. _ The length suited her, and since they’ve been stuck inside so much recently Yachi became lowkey obsessive about learning how to braid it. Matsu loved when she wore braids. He’d be the first to admit it, braids were hot.

Makki swooped in to snag the tray from under Matsu’s butt and ran back to the kitchen. He came back walking with slow careful footsteps so as not to spill the drinks. He had the bottle of whiskey under one arm. Yachi, suddenly  _ very  _ on-board with a morning cocktail, whooped as she grabbed the white shirt dress first and slid off the bed. Makki handed her a drink before taking her spot beside Matsu. She swirled it quickly, taking a small sip and letting the peachy flavour of the ice tea mix with the whiskey. The ice cubes swirled lazily around her glass. Yachi put the drink on the dresser for a moment while she opened her underwear drawer to find the La Perla white slip she got as a birthday gift from her mom a few years back. It was silky and simple, with thin straps that criss crossed once at the back. Yachi loved it. She liked to save it for special occasions or when she wanted to feel nice.  _ Like now _ .

She lifted it above her head and slipped into it easily. It felt so luxurious against her skin and the oyster shade suited her skin tone well. She opened the first 3 buttons on the shirt and slipped it over her head. Yachi grabbed her glass and took a sip, turning around to face the jury. Her boyfriends had twined their arms together and were trying not to spill their drinks while they sipped. They turned to her and made appreciative noises while they swallowed. 

“It’s cute, right?” Yachi fixed the cuff of one sleeve, twirling a little in place. The whiskey sat on Matsu’s tongue, he found it suddenly hard to swallow. He forced it down and choked out a “yes.” Coughing, he said, “it’s so fucking cute.” Makki whooped in agreement. 

“Yeah you look fuckin’ sick, baby.” Yachi laughed and eyed herself in the mirror across the room. They were right, she did look good. She gave herself a slow once over then wiggled out of the shirt and slip, carefully putting the shirt on the bed and folding the slip back into the drawer. Makki grabbed his new favourite shirt and threw it her way. 

“Yesyesyesyesyes.” His eyes were gleaming. He loved when she dressed like him. 

She rolled her eyes affectionately and pulled it over her head. Or at least, tried to. The neck hole was tighter than she thought. She stumbled into the bed and felt hands oh her hips to keep her from falling over. Another pair of hands grabbed the hem of the shirt and yanked. Hard. She was suddenly greeted with Matsu very close to her face. He was smirking.

“Boo.” He swooped in for a quick kiss. A quick kiss that turned into another quick kiss. Yachi felt his tongue flick against her top lip. She sighed into the kiss. The hands on her hips tightened their grip. She pulled away from Matsu and immediately felt Makki’s lips on her neck. He was on his knees, his hands had slipped from her hips up to her bare waist under his new favourite shirt. 

“Get the earrings.” Makki pressed the words into her skin between kisses. Matsu found them sitting on the bed and carefully unhooked them from their packaging. He slipped them through Yachi’s ears and stood back. The pale pink gems sparkled prettily. Makki’s head moved into Matsu’s line of vision so he could see. 

“Bruh.” Matsu ran his hand slowly through Makki’s messy hair before tightening his grip and slowly dragging him out of the way. Makki whined the whole time but moved obediently. He stumbled a little and fell back against Matsu’s chest, resting his head back against his shoulder. He turned his head slightly, getting a look at Matsu’s face before winking. 

“Harder next time, boss.” Makki wheezed the last word out, nursing the chest his boyfriend just smacked. He grumbled and accepted the kiss to his cheek, rolling his eyes and smiling at Yachi, who was watching in amusement. 

“Next one?” Both men nodded. All three of them were smiling stupidly at one another. Makki reached for the whiskey and topped up everybody’s glasses. The ice in everyone’s glasses had melted to smaller, less-cubey shapes. He handed everyone their glasses, clinking them together with a theatrical wink and taking a long swig from his own. The sugary peach flavour from the ice tea settled on his tongue. He stepped over to Yachi, leaned down and kissed her. She swallowed her drink as their lips touched, and he took the opportunity to snake his tongue inside. The kiss was slow and deep. He felt Matsu step back from where he was behind him and heard him lay back on the bed, sighing happily.

“C’mon you pervs. There’s two packages here waiting for our judgement.” Makki flipped him off, tongue still tasting the whiskey on Yachi’s tongue. He pulled back and turned around quickly, Matsu was checking a notification on his phone, no longer watching them make out. Perfect. Makki leapt onto the bed, or more specifically, on his boyfriend. Matsu felt the air get knocked out of his lungs as a grown ass man landed on his chest. Makki was humming contentedly, wriggling around on top of Matsu, despite the gasps for air beneath him, as he tried to get comfy. Yachi grabbed the package that fell off the bed in the scuffle and noticed it was still sealed. She gripped the plastic taughtly and ripped, inside were the cute dungarees she forgot about! They were twill cotton and a cute shade of pink. She also spotted the cool boiler suit she bought on a whim. She thought the powder blue was chic. 

She started unbuttoning the boiler suit when her face was suddenly covered with something soft and white.

“Noooooo, this one first!” Yachi dropped the clothes in her hands and pulled the new cardigan off her face. 

“How am I the youngest one in this relationship?” Makki stuck out his tongue causing Yachi to snicker as she lifted the cardigan over her head. The whiskey made her chest feel warm and the eyes following her as she pulled the cropped cardigan over her head made it feel even warmer. The sleeves stopped just at her fingertips and the hem reached her waist, highlighting the curve of her hips. With nothing underneath, the cardigan slipped off one shoulder as she eyed it in the mirror, turning slowly to get a good look at it. The colour complimented her light hair nicely. She picked up her near empty glass and rested it against her chest, she was so focused on the mirror she didn’t notice her boyfriends vacate the bed.

Yachi spun on her heel and faced her audience, not expecting them to be  _ right there _ . “What shirt would look good under this?” Her voice showed her surprise. Makki had his arm slung around Matsu’s shoulders as both men watched her cheeks flush from the sudden rapt attention. Matsu smiled. 

“No shirt.” Makki hums in agreement.

“Nope. Burn all shirts.”

“All of ‘em.” Yachi felt the air in the room suddenly felt 10 degrees hotter. She felt hands wrap around her waist and lips on her neck. She didn’t know whom they belonged to, when her eyes closed instinctively. Mattsun sighed against her hair and hooked a finger into the back of her underwear, gently tugging her back against him as he walked backwards to sit on the bed. Yachi fell into his lap, legs spread over his knees. Makki whistled, causing them both to laugh. Matsu brought Yachi into a kiss with a hand under her chin. Yachi didn’t have time to breathe before she felt his hot tongue lick into her mouth. She kissed him deeply, sighing into the kiss. She felt his hand move from her chin to her hips and tightening. His thumb played with the hem of her panties, tugging it lightly away from her hip. Instinctively, she ground against him from her position on his lap and felt him moan from low in his throat. So she did it again and felt time slow down. Her cardigan had been slowly slipping off her shoulders, by now it was bunched in the crook of her elbows.

Makki had moved from his spot by the mirror, walking on his knees across the rug to sit criss-cross right in front of them. He loved getting a front seat to the show. Matsu was a vision like this. His cheeks had a barely there flush that Makki recognised instantly. And Yachi.  _ Hitoka. _ She was so fucking  _ responsive.  _ He drank it in, leaning his head against Matsu’s knee and feeling the heat from their bodies against his cheek. Yachi’s hand came down to draw her fingers through Makki’s hair. She tightened her grip as Matsu pulled her hips back particularly roughly. Yachi and Makki moaned almost in unison. He could die like this, Makki thought, with his two favourite people. Fuck.

Makki pressed his lips to Matsu’s knee. Yachi’s leg was still hooked over Matsu’s thigh. Makki followed the soft length of it from her knee to the delicacy of her inner thigh. He could see her underwear was getting damp and felt himself react at the sight. He shifted forward a little, getting closer to Yachi’s warmth. He moved along her thigh, kissing it lightly as he got closer to her panties, that were getting wetter by the second. He brought his hand up and brushed her slit through her underwear, causing her to jump a little. Yachi broke away from her boyfriend to glance down at her other boyfriend, who was currently getting  _ very  _ comfortable between her legs. Matsu pouted at the lack of attention and followed her gaze and moaning in her ear when he saw what was waiting for her. 

Makki huffed a laugh at that.

“Moaning and I haven’t even touched her yet. Impressive.” He felt a strong knee whack him in the shoulder in retaliation. He laughed again.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have business to take care of.” Makki smiled lecherously and hooked a finger in the side of Yachi’s panties, pulling them to the side and slowly licking her slit. Yachi gasped loudly, shuddering at the sudden hot touch of Makki’s tongue. Now was Matsu’s turn to laugh. He pulled Yachi back into a kiss. His tongue licked her upper lip lightly as she gasped into his mouth before pushing deeper inside in search of her own. His hold on her hips tightened again as he moved them in a steady rhythm against his cock. He was so  _ hard.  _ Yachi tasted like whiskey, her hair smelled like that Gucci perfume she loved and allowed herself to splurge on every 6 months. God, he wanted to  _ devour _ her, but he knew he had to wait his turn. 

Makki’s hands were moving back and forth along Yachi’s thighs, enjoying the softness of her skin. He licked broad stripes up her slit before finding her clit with his tongue. He could feel the heat of her against his face and closed his eyes. He had no idea what it was about her, they all shared the same foods and he  _ knew _ neither he or Matsu ever tasted this good, but Yachi tasted  _ divine.  _ She was always so wet and warm and vaguely sweet. He focused his tongue on her clit and brought two fingers up to her entrance, pushing them in slowly and turning them toward her belly. His fingers felt the spongy flesh inside her pussy and had to readjust his cock inside his underwear. She felt so hot and wet inside, he pushed his fingers deeper and curled his fingers more roughly. His moved his tongue faster now, pushing a thumb against her in between licks. Her moans were getting louder now, he could feel her body moving against him. He knew Matsu could feel it too. Whenever Yachi was close, her hips moved desperately. He licked her clit again and used his free hand to rub her in fast circles. Her walls were getting tighter against the fingers inside her and he knew she was close now. Matsu noticed too. He let go of her hip and brought his hand up to her nipple, pinching it lightly. 

“C’mon baby, Makki wants you to come in his mouth.” Matsu’s lips were pressed against her skin.

“I bet your pussy feels so good, baby. I can’t wait to feel it. Who should go first, hm?” Matsu ground up against Yachi’s ass roughly. “Me? Or Makki? Who’s cock do you want first, baby?”

Makki groaned against Yachi at Matsu’s words. He heard Yachi whine. They  _ loved  _ dirty talk. He pulled his fingers away from her clit and moved his tongue over it quickly before moving his lips over her and started to suck. Yachi  _ keened _ . He moved the fingers inside her faster and sucked against her clit. She wouldn’t last much longer. 

Makki pushed his boxers down and stroked himself fast. He couldn’t wait any longer, she was so fucking  _ wet.  _

“Baby, cmon. Who’s gonna fuck you huh? Or,” Matsu licked back into Yachi’s mouth. “Maybe you want both of us?” She gasped against his lips. _ Bingo.  _ “You want us to fuck you together?”

Yachi’s orgasm hit her hard. She spasmed in Matsu’s lap, her mouth open in a silent gasp. Makki moved his fingers harder, feeling her walls contract around his fingers. He felt her cum drip down his wrist, his own orgasm taking him by surprise as he erupted into his fist. He moaned loudly against Yachi’s clit, making her to moan when she felt it against her. Matsu stopped moving while they recovered. Yachi caught her breath and he felt her entire weight against his chest and she slumped against him. He smirked.

“Lucky.” 

Makki groaned in defeat from his spot on the floor. Yachi laughed breathlessly. She gave herself a second before moving off her boyfriend’s lap and stepping around him to lay on the bed, face first. 

Makki was about to follow suit when Yachi pushed up on her knees, her face still resting against the sheets. She reached behind herself, doing just as Makki had done earlier, and hooked her fingers in her now entirely soaked underwear, pulling it to the side and exposing her dripping pussy to her boyfriends. Her face was flaming, but her eyes were still a little cum drunk. 

“Mhmm. Lucky.” She bit her lip. 

Makki thought he had never seen Matsu move so fast in his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally updated! this has actually been in my drafts for ages i just didn't have the balls to write the porn so i put it off for AGES. Word to the wise, if you're lookin for inspo do Not sext boys (esp 2 at the same time l o l) they have no idea what the fuck they're doing anyways enjoy yall! tell me what you think in the comments, i really appreciate them! :3

**Author's Note:**

> couple things
> 
> green tea and honey is the best hot drink ever, pls try it  
> whiskey and ginger ale or peach ice tea is the best alcoholic drink ever, pls try it  
> yachi's new stuff is essentially what i got off asos and zara a week or two ago lol (if you'd like to see lmk)  
> will they bang? tune in to find out 
> 
> also pls comment to lmk if you liked it lol


End file.
